Cole's Revenge - (lavashipping)
by gummybearontheloose
Summary: Cole and Kai seem to slowly fall in love. But one day, Jay's soul gets stolen by a mysterious 'figure' and the ninjas need to try to get it back. Then, Jay's soul has attacked Kai and he has been left with a big wound. How will Cole be able to handle this situation? Especially with a wounded lover at his side? Will Cole and Kai become a pair? Will they find Jay's soul?
1. Chapter 1

**(lavashipping) This is the first fanfiction I have ever wrote, so please no hate and leave mature reviews. I would love if you could either critique or give some advice on how to make this story better, so that I can change it up a bit later and write the second chapter. So, enjoy.**

* * *

 _Chapter 1_

It has been a year since the final battle and the Overlord has been long defeated. The five ninjas still had to protect NinjaGo from time to time, mostly from casual stuff, like bank robbery. Cole was sitting in the dining room, enjoying some ice-cream. Kai and Zane were watching tv, Lloyd was gone somewhere with Sensei, and Nya and Jay were making some pancakes. They all still lived on the Destinys Bounty.

"Hey guys, the pancakes are ready!" shouted Jay. „Come quick or Cole will eat them all!" he chuckled.

"Jay, you know Im not gonna eat them all, I don't even have enough space for all of them!" Jay could tell that Cole was getting irritated.

"Oh come on, Cole! Don't you have a sense of humor? I was just joking. I just wanted them to come before the pancakes get all cold."

"Jay is right. You should chill a bit, Cole." Kai said as he entered the room.

Great. Even Cole's crush was against him. He just wished he was defiant enough to tell him that he was gay and he loved him more than a friend or a brother. Cole just stayed quiet and started chewing on his pancakes. He didn't want to argue with his crush, since that would make everything worse. He would never have a chance with him then.

"Wow. That's the first time you ever stayed quiet after someone told you to chill." Zane exclaimed. Cole blushed a little.

"Guys, just leave him alone. Maybe he's not in the mood for all of this." Nya said.

"Thank you Nya!" Cole said, and he picked up his empty plate and gave it to Nya to wash. He then headed to his bedroom. He really wasn't in the mood. Something bothered him, but he didn't know what it was. He might aswell take a nap. He just wanted to stay alone. Like always.

* * *

 _Cole's Dream_

 _"Hello?! Hello?!" Cole shouted. He was walking through darkness. Everything was empty. Just pitch black._

" _Cole. Over here, Cole." something was answering him. It sounded like Jay's voice. But what was Jay doing here? And where was he?_

 _Suddenly he saw a light ahead of him. Then a laugh. Was it Jay's laugh? And why did it sound heinous? What has he done? Why is he laughing? So much questions to ask - but yet no answers. Slowly he began to see blue and red in the light. He realized that the blue must be Jay, and the red – Kai? Or was it blood? He started walking towards their direction.  
_

" _Oh, hello Cole. Where have been for so long? Me and Kai have been having some fun.."  
_

 _Only now Cole realized that Kai was lying on the ground covered in blood. Jay was standing beside him, with crossed arms and a sly smirk on his face._

" _W-what have you d-done Jay?! The heck man!? Are you insane?"_

" _Maybe" Jay smirked even stronger._

 _Cole couldn't handle this anymore. This couldn't be true. He didn't even get a chance to talk with Kai about his feelings to him. Cole ran up to Jay and started punching him. But something was stopping him. It was like an invisible shield protecting Jay._

" _You! How could you?! I thought we were like brothers! All of us! I hate you! Can you hear me?! Hate you!" Suddenly Cole got hit and he fell to the ground. He could hear Jay's laugh as he fell._

* * *

With the others

"Oh man, now I feel so bad that I joked at Cole. He's been in that room for half of the day! It's already 8 pm!" Jay said frustrated.

"Maybe we should check on him?" Zane suggested.

"Check on who?" Sensei and Lloyd entered the room.

"Oh, you're back sensei! Lloyd. Um.. yeah well.. Cole is a bit.. upset. Jay was joking about him today and he got a bit irritated. We were just gonna go and check on him, so -"

"He'll come to us when he's ready" Lloyd interrupted Kai.

"Lloyd is right. As we know, Cole rathers to be alone most of the time. Let him be" said sensei as he walked out of the room.

Kai started blushing. They were right. He's probably asleep. He should go to bed soon too, tomorrow is training day, even though Kai didn't see the point of training since there was no rascal to fight against anymore.

* * *

Cole's POV

Ugh. What a nightmare. I'm so freaking stupid. I got all mad just cause Jay made a joke about me, which wasn't even insulting. But that dream.. what could it mean? Is Jay really vile? Ugh, what am I even thinking. He's just a friend. An annoying friend.

I got up from my bed and went to the dining room. Of course, everyone was in the sitting room watching tv, like they always do before going to rest. I decided to go outside. It was windy, and it started to rain.

I was quite surprised when I saw Kai standing at the barrier. I slowly walked up to him.

"Oh, hey Cole. Were you asleep?"

I nodded.

"Listen, I feel stupid after what happened in the kitchen. And it's stupid that I was mad over a joke. It was just a joke. I guess im too sensitive, and I thought that I was strong. After all, leaders aren't sensitive, right?" I said.

Kai just chuckled. "It's fine, you're cute when you're angry anyways." Then he blushed, like he only realized what he said.

I blushed too. "Uh, thanks.." I said. "See ya later, then."

I was about to head off when I felt something grab my arm.

"I- Dont go yet." Kai said, blushing like mad.

* * *

 **Ok im so sorry about this cliff hanger but probably much people didn't read this anyway. I had to stop or else I would kill myself typing. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please leave reviews so that I'll be able to post the second chapter. Thanks for reading, aand stay in tune for Chapter Two!**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, thank you for all the nice reviews. Since it's still Easter Break I have a lot of spare time so I decided I might as well type the next chapter now. Again, thanks for the lovely reviews and I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 _Chapter 2_

Kai's POV

I stood there like an idiot holding Cole's arm. What was I doing? It wasn't like I wanted to. I just didn't know what to do when I saw him walking away, so I reacted quickly.

Cole looked at me with his big brown dreamy eyes. Only now I realized how much I loved that guy.

"Sure, if you want me to."Cole blushed.

Suddenly the floating ship started shaking. I lost my balance and fell over. Great, we've entered a thunderstorm. I could hear the thunder behind me and it rained even stronger.

The ship moved again and I got tossed to the other side of the barrier. Below me was just water, and I didn't know how long I could stay holding on like this. I didn't have the strength to hold myself up, and I felt my hands getting sweaty. I searched for something more steady to grab on. That's when I saw Cole. He looked like he fainted, so I didn't bother calling for him. Everyone else was inside, and there was no chance for them hearing my shouting.

I looked down. How deep was the sea? How long will I be able to survive before I drown?

* * *

Cole's POV

I slowly got up. My head was really sore, and I felt like vomiting. I inspected the area. I could barely see anything through the rain. Where was Kai? Did he fall off?

Then I saw some hands holding onto the barrier.

"Kai!" I shouted as I ran up to him. "Kai, hold on, lemme help you."

I put out my hands and let Kai grab them, then I slowly lifted him back on the deck. He was shivering. Maybe it was from the cold. Or maybe from fear.

"Kai, are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for saving me. I panicked and didn't know what to do."

Without warning Kai threw himself at me and started to hug me. He then buried his face in my hair, trying to hide his tears. I must say that I did not expect that, but it felt quite satisfying.

"Are you two just gonna stand there in the rain and hug like idiots?"

I looked at where the voice was coming from. Jay.

"We're coming in a second" I answered. Jay always ruined my every moment with Kai.

* * *

"I'm telling you, they were standing in the rain, hugging like mad. It looked like they were about to kiss! What happened out there, anyway?" Jay asked.

"Nothing." Kai answered, looking down at his mug of hot chocolate.

Cole and Kai were both covered with blankets, sitting at the fireplace. The storm has calmed down a slight, but they could still see the lightning and hear the thunder outside.

"Jay, I've told you not to get involved into other people's business," Nya said, winking at Kai.

"By the way, can you pass me the cooking book? I'm going to make something special for dinner tomorrow."

Jay frowned.

"But Nya, you always say you're gonna make something special, and you always end up saying that you burned it or it didn't come out right. Can't Zane cook tomorrow? No offense but Zayn can cook great, and it was so long since it was his turn."

Kai chuckled.

"Fine. If you don't like my cooking, I might as well just never cook again." Nya suggested.

"I never said that! I just meant that you should give Zayn a turn." Jay said, pretty annoyed, following Nya to the kitchen.

Cole yawned and put his head on Kai's shoulder.

"Goodnight" whispered Cole.

"G'night". I said, and gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

* * *

 **Ok so this chapter has been a bit shorter mostly because I didn't have any more ideas. Thanks for reading this chapter and I'm sure chapter 3 will be posted soon, like probably tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok here is chapter 3 completed for you guys. I am planning to make 5 – 10 chapters on this fanfic, but who knows maybe I won't be able to fit all of what I've planned into 10 chapters. I'll be writing a new chapter every 2-5 days. So here ya go, chapter 3.**

* * *

 _Chapter 3_

It was training day and all of the ninjas were on the deck practicing their skills. Everyone seemed to be very focused on training, except Cole who wasn't been paying attention to what was happening. As he punched his dummy, he was thinking about yesterday's incident. He was thinking about Kai's behaviour and what he said.

"Ow! Watch what you're doing, Cole!" Lloyd said, after he got a punch to his face.

Cole looked at Lloyd, confused. "Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there".

"Really? I'm right in front of you!" Lloyd said, annoyed. "It's lunch time and everyone's inside. Didn't you hear Nya calling us?"

Cole looked around. Lloyd was right, everyone was inside, probably already halfway through their meal.

"I guess not. I have been thinking about yesterday. I still can't get rid of Kai's terrified face off my mind. He was so close to falling."

"Hey, that was yesterday, and Kai is completely fine, right? You've got nothing to worry about. Now let's go inside before they eat everything and there's nothing left for us," Lloyd giggled.

Cole and Lloyd entered the kitchen. Everyone was already munching on their sandwiches, talking and laughing. Cole took a seat beside Zayn, who was talking to Kai, and Lloyd sat down beside Nya, who was laughing at Jay's jokes.

"Hey Cole. Where were you?" Zane asked.

"Yeah, where were you? I understand that Lloyd is late, but you're never late for lunch," said Jay. "Wait a minute, don't tell me you were outside making out with Lloyd? And that I wasn't there when it happened?! Kai's gonna be jealous!"

Kai looked at Jay as if he was about to murder him. Lloyd and Cole blushed.

"Jay, no – we were not 'making out'. Where did that stupid idea come from? I was just thinking about yesterday and never realized that Nya was calling us for lunch. Lloyd just stayed back to inform me about that," Cole said.

"Cole's telling the truth- we did _not_ make out. I'm not gay."

Kai let out a sigh of relief. Jay stayed quiet, and took a big bite from his sandwich.

* * *

Jay's POV

It's so obvious that Cole likes Kai. How can no one else see that? Yeah, I was being quite nosy at lunch, but who doesn't know that I'm nosy? And who wouldn't like to see Cole cheating on Kai? Well, technically, he wasn't cheating on him, cause they aren't a pair, but..

"Jay, I told you to stay out of other people's business. How many times do I have to repeat myself?" Nya said.

"But what if they _were_ making out? Do you think Kai would be mad?"

"Even if Cole and Lloyd did make out, even though I'm sure they didn't, I don't care. Again, as I said, it's none of my or your business." but Nya didn't look so sure when she said that.

I frowned. Nya always was a goody-goody and respected others space. I do love her, But I _have_ to know the truth.

On the other hand.. what if Cole was saying the truth, and I was just about to humiliate myself?

* * *

Kai's POV

It's 2 am, and I can't sleep. Did Cole and Lloyd really make out? Cole said no, and he barely ever lies. But I'm not so sure. Ugh, I hate when I'm not sure about something and it bothers me for like, ever. That's when I head to the fridge.

"Great, im gonna be night eating again," I murmured.

"Kai? You too?" I looked behind me.

"Cole? You scared me. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I – can't sleep. That's all." he shrugged his shoulders. „And you?"

"I can't sleep either," I smiled, as I took out some leftover soup.

I put my soup in the microwave and sat down beside Cole as I waited.

It was dark, but with the edge of my eye I could see Cole staring at me. I blushed slightly and looked back at him.

I swear I could see Cole getting closer and closer. For some reason, I was getting closer to him too, as I heard my heart pounding. We closed our eyes and – kissed. Cole's lips were so delicate and soft. We kissed for seconds, minutes or maybe even hours – I don't know how long, but I know that it felt like it lasted for ever, and I definitely liked it.

When we stopped, we both blushed and looked away. So Cole likes me as much as I like him after all.

"I- I'll better go to sleep. I don't want to be walking like a zombie tomorrow again," he said, and smiled as he left the room „Nice kissing skills."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this chapter. Do you guys think I should try writing a lemon? I mean, I've never tried it before but maybe it'll work out. Leave reviews on what you think about that. Anyways, sorry that I'm posting so late - I had a busy day. I'm gonna try to post tomorrow and on Sunday, because Im trying my best to post daily while I can. Again this chapter is a bit shorter than the first but longer than the last.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is here! About the lemon, I've been thinking about it and I don't really think I'll be writing it in this fanfiction (this might change though). Mostly because I think that It'll ruin the 'cute' atmosphere. Also, because most of Ninjago shipping fanfictions have them and I wanted to be a little bit distinct. As I said, this might change later on on the story.**

* * *

 _Chapter 4_

Cole's POV

I finally did it, I kissed Kai! He seemed so passionate about that kiss, and now I'm certain that Kai likes me. Maybe I should ask him out on a date? Yeah, definitely. I hope he says yes.

"Attention boys, there has been an attack on NinjaGo City. I'm not sure by who, but we should hurry, meet me on the deck," Nya declared through the speaker.

Great. I guess the date has to wait. I put on my ninja costume, snatched my scythe from the corner and rushed outside. Why would anyone attack NinjaGo so early? I didn't even get my breakfast yet.

"I wonder who's attacking NinjaGo City – it's been so long since it was under attack," Zane exclaimed.

"You're right. C'mon, let's get going guys, NinjaGo won't rescue itself," Lloyd said, and jumped over the deck.

And so did everyone else, leaving me the last one standing on the deck. I too, jumped down. Right before hitting the ground I used my airjitzu to land safely.

I looked around. Others must have landed somewhere else. But where was the whole screaming and running? It didn't look like NinjaGo City was being attacked.

"Umm, excuse me, do you know if NinjaGo is being attacked, or at least was?" I asked an elderly lady.

"Does it look like it's being attacked? NinjaGo hasn't been under attack for a few months now, wait let me check, I'll tell you the exact amount of months. Was it 10? Or maybe 11?" she answered.

"What? But I was told that NinjaGo is being attacked..." I said, quite confused.

"Someone must had tricked you then, dear. By the way, nice pyjamas," she said and chuckled, then walked away.

"Those are not pyjamas!" I shouted.

Has Nya lied? Where was everyone? I looked around again. I have to find them.

* * *

Kai's POV

"I won't let you get away with that!" I shouted, shaking the handles of the cage. "When Cole will find us and let us out, I wont have mercy on you!"

The dark figure laughed. "You? Have mercy on me?" The figure laughed again.

"I already have it all planned out. When Cole will search for you, I'll tell him that I know where all of you are. Of course, he'll want me to show him. But I can't just give him all the information for free. He'll have to pay."

"Pay with what? Just cause we are ninjas and we save the world from bank robbery, doesn't mean we get money for this," Jay said sarcastically.

"No no. I don't want any money. I want something much more valuable," the figure laughed as he disappeared in the shadows.

"His laugh annoys me," Jay said, irritated. "What do you think he wants from Cole?"

"I'm not sure, but I know that it's definitely something Cole really likes," Nya exclaimed.

Something Cole likes? Like food? No, obviously it'll be something more important. But why would the 'figure' want something from Cole? I sat down, holding my knees close to my face. What if he wants to murder him?

* * *

With Cole

Cole was getting nervous and impatient. Where on earth was everyone?

Suddenly, a dark, hooded figure appeared in front of him.

"What are you looking for, Cole? Your friends?"

Cole looked at the figure. He took his scythe off his back and pointed it at the figure, ready to attack.

"How do you know my name, and what have you done to my friends?" Cole said slowly.

"Me?" The figure laughed. "Who said that _I_ have done something to them. But, I know where they are -"

"Where are they, then?" Cole said, still unsure if to trust this person. He said he didn't do anything to them, but Cole didn't trust dark, face-covered people.

"I can't tell you. But, maybe, if you pay me something."

"Deal. What do you want?"

"Oh look at you, so eager to rescue your poor friends, already agreeing to the deal, without knowing what I want. I'll tell you- what I want is your soul."

"How original," Cole rolled his eyes. "You really think I'll give you my soul? Just tell me where they are."

"Sorry to tell you Cole, but you already agreed to the deal. You're coming with me, I'll show you where they are, you can free them, and I'm taking your soul."

Cole was getting anxious now. The figure opened a black portal from his staff.

"You can go first." it said, with a grin on its face.

* * *

Jay's POV

"Cole!" We all shouted as we saw Cole coming through the black portal. "Watch out! There's this crazy guy who wants something from you," I said.

Then I saw the dark figure coming in after him. Oh, just fabulous. Cole has agreed. He's so stupid sometimes. I wonder what that 'figure' wants from him.

"Cole! Don't tell me you agreed to his stupid deal! What did he want from you anyway?" Kai exclaimed, red in the face.

Cole blushed.

"I- I agreed before he said what he wanted. He wants my soul. B-but that's ok, as long as I get to save you."

"Cole you stupid jerk!" Kai shouted.

"Kai, calm down. Insulting Cole won't help us now," Zane said, looking quite worried.

I saw the 'figure' watching everything with a smirk in the corner. No, I can't let him take my friends soul.

Cole looked worried himself. I watched the 'figure' threw the keys to the cage over to him. Cole caught them and walked towards the cage. He slowly unlocked the cage and opened it.

"Cole! Don't go – you c-can't" Kai said, as he threw himself at Cole. He did it just the same way like he did on the thunderstorm night. I watched, feeling guilty for some reason.

„Now, Cole come over." The figure said.

Cole let go of Kai and walked over to him. I could see tears in his eyes, like in everyone else's. I saw the figure pointing the staff at Cole. The 'figure' was just about to do something, when I made up my mind and jumped in front of Cole.

„He's innocent. He deserves a long, good life. Take my soul instead," I said, feeling terrified.

„No!" Cole shouted.

The 'figure' laughed, „Your soul is as good as that stupid rat's soul. Even better," it said, and the staff let out a black beam of light towards me. I felt like I was being torn apart.

* * *

 **SPOILER ALERT: Jay did not die (so for you people who love Jay: don't panic). I made this chapter especially long because the last two were quite short. Also, the next chapter will reveal why I called this fanfic Cole's Revenge.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5.**

* * *

 _Chapter 5_

The 'figure' laughed as Jay slowly collapsed. It slowly lowered its staff, in which there was blue dust swirling around. Nya rushed over to Jay and fell on her knees.

"Oh, don't worry. Your friend is not dead. He's just _soulless."_

"What do you mean by soulless?" Nya said, sobbing.

"He will stay in eternal sleep until he gets his soul back."

"Does that mean that we can get his soul back?" Zane asked.

"You could, but you see – unfortunately for you, I have the soul. And I'm not planning to give it back to you anytime soon. I'm planning to make something very veil with it – oops I think I got carried away with the talking," the 'figure' chuckled, and then he disappeared.

"No- we can't let him get away!" Cole shouted.

"It's too late now, Cole. We need to try get his soul back," said Lloyd. "But for now, we should head back home. We need to tell sensei what happened."

Cole nodded. He picked up Jay by his legs, while Zane took the arms. Kai helped Nya to stand up, and put his arm around her. Cole looked back at the spot where the dark figure was standing.

„We'll find you, and we'll get Jay's soul back. I promise, and I don't break promises."

* * *

Kai's POV

I still can't believe what happened. Jay has sacrificed himself. Why would he do that? He always made fun of Cole, and wasn't really too much of friends with him. Now we have to try our best to find that 'figure' and get his soul back. But how? We have no clues whatsoever and we don't even know who that figure was. I sighed. I might as well go and check on Cole.

I got up from my bed and walked towards the room ahead of mine. Since Lloyd defeated the Overlord we got to have our own rooms, which took me awhile to get used to. I knocked lightly on the closed door.

"Cole? Can I come in?"

"Yeah," he answered softly. I could tell by his voice that he was crying. I slowly opened the door.

"Are you ok? Why were you crying?" I sat down beside him.

"Wha- how do you know I was crying?" he answered. "And I can't really decide what I'm feeling. Am I feeling shaken? Terrified or guilty? I guess I'm just feeling all of those. I can't get over what Jay did for me, I hope that we can find that 'figure' soon."

I placed my hand on his and smiled. "Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find him quick enough, and get Jay's soul back. You won't feel guilty then, and you shouldn't now. It's not your fault."

Cole looked at me. "But it _is_ my fault _._ If I jumped down with you at the same time, I would be stuck in that cage with you. The 'figure' wouldn't be able to take anyone's soul then."

"Cole, he still would be able to."

Cole shrugged and said, "There was something I was going to ask you before you got captured and all that stuff."

"What is it?"

"Will you go out with me on a- date?" he blushed. "I know, I know, it's not the best time to be dating when we have to be looking for the 'figure', but-"

"Cole, of course I will," I said, blushing too.

"R- really? Kai, I-" before he said the rest, I shushed him and gave him a light kiss on his mouth.

"Tomorrow? At 8?" I asked.

Cole nodded, unable to say anything. I smiled and quietly left the room, leaving Cole to his own thoughts.

* * *

"I wonder where that 'figure' could be right now," Zane said. "Do you think he's making an army or something?

"An army out of one soul? Maybe he wants to use Jay's soul on himself to become the lightning master," Kai suggested. "Who knows what's possible these days?"

"I don't think it's either of those. We only have to wait and see," said sensei. "And while we're waiting, some training wouldn't do us bad."

Lloyd frowned. "But we already trained yesterday..."

"Lloyd, evil doesn't wait to attack when we're ready. It can attack at any time, that's why we want to be ready when the time comes. Now, go and don't waste any time!"

Kai and Zane giggled.

"You too!" sensei said, and smacked them with his bamboo staff on their heads.

* * *

 **Not much happened in this chapter, but I hope that you still enjoyed. I will post the next chapter either tomorrow or on Tuesday.**


	6. Chapter 6

**There has been over a 100 views on this story in 1 day! Thanks to everyone who supports me and leaves reviews! I love you all guys! Also I was thinking on making a cover for this, but first I would have to find some more free time.**

* * *

 _Chapter 6_

Cole's POV

Today I woke up tired and with sore muscles. Sensei has no mercy when it comes to training. I guess he really wants us to be ready at any time in case that 'figure' attacks. I left my room and headed to the kitchen to have some breakfast.

"Goodmorning everyone," I said, and opened the fridge to search for some food. For an answer I heard some mumbles and yawns. So not only I was in pain from yesterday's training. I decided to grab some milk to make myself milk and cereal.

"Cole, are you not tired?" asked Lloyd, half asleep.

"Of course I am. Who wouldn't be tired from such hell that we went through yesterday? And the training especially."

"I told you Cole doesn't show his emotions," Kai said. "His face is straight and serious, but inside he's either boiling from anger or jumping with happiness."

"I'm not angry nor happy. I'm just tired."

I poured the milk into the bowl that was filled with cereal. Or at least I thought it was milk, until I sat down, took a spoonful, and realized that it was orange juice.

"Oh man, how am I supposed to eat this now?" I said, mad at myself for mistaking milk with orange juice. Kai and Lloyd chuckled.

"Enjoy your breakfast," said Lloyd.

* * *

Cole and Kai were happily walking down the NinjaGo street, holding hands.

"So, where's our first stop?" asked Cole.

"Be patient. You'll see when we get there," Kai said, mysteriously.

Even though Cole suggested the date, Kai wanted to take him somewhere. It was his first date, and he wanted to take Cole to the finest restaurant in NinjaGo. He wanted to make a good impression on him. Slowly, they reached the restaurant.

"Ta-dah! This is where we are gonna eat tonight."

"Wow, Kai, this place is awesome. Good that I brought my wallet, it's probably gonna be quite expensive her-"

"No, you don't worry about the money. I already sorted out everything," Kai said, with a big grin on his face.

"Umm.. Ok, then let's go inside."

They were just about to go inside, when someone blocked their way.

"Jay!?"

"Hah, I'm not Jay. I'm Jay's evil twin, made out of Jay's soul," he said. He looked exactly like Jay.

"So that's what 'figure' used the soul for! You better give it back to us, now!" Cole said.

Jay laughed. "You can only wish. I have been sent here to end each one of you one by one."

"Yeah? Then you can try," Kai said, stepping in front of Cole.

"Alright, but you asked for it," Jay said, taking out his nunchucks.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry that this chapter is ridiculously short but I really had no time for it so that's why I'll start the next chapter tomorrow and finish it off on Wednesday, so that I can post a longer chapter. So no new chapter tomorrow, sorry! :(**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here you go, chapter 7.**

* * *

 _Chapter 7_

Cole's POV

Kai took out his sword.

"Kai, we should go get the others," I said.

"You do that then, and I'll keep him distracted, go!"

I quickly nodded and hurried back up the street. As I ran, the sky turned a dull grey and it started to rain. I tried to keep up my pace but I was never good at running up hills. I started to slow down considering that my stitch would not go away, and decided to take a break. How high was this hill? I took another breath and ignoring the worried looks of people passing by, I started to run again. After a while, I could finally see the top of Destiny's Bounty. I jumped on the deck and scud inside.

"Jay… his soul… attacked… Kai and I… I ran... help..." I panted.

"What? Say that again, but this time slower. And use whole sentences, not just words. I thought you already knew after I told you that like, 50 times," said Zane. I frowned.

"Where is sensei?"

"He's gone to the Tea Store to stock up on some tea," Nya said. Awesome. Why is he always gone when we need him the most?

"Jay attacked us. Well, it wasn't really Jay, but it was evil Jay made out of Jay's soul which the 'figure' made after he took Jay's soul." I said. "Man, I never said Jay that many times in one sentence. Anyways, I ran here for help, but Kai is still out there with evil Jay."

"Wait, evil Jay? And Kai is out there all alone trying to fight him?" Lloyd exclaimed. "What are we waiting for, then?! We gotta help him!"

"I- I'll stay here with the real Jay," Nya said. "I really don't feel like fighting – Jay."

"Fine. But if anything happens, make sure to call us." said Zane.

We jumped over the deck and ran down the hill that I was trying to climb a few minutes ago. The rain has gotten stronger now, and it didn't make it any easier for us. When we nearly reached the bottom of the hill, I could see Kai laying on the ground and Jay standing beside him. Just like in my dream, except there was no blood to be seen. Jay was holding Kai's sword.

"So, you came back for more, black guy? And you brought some friends I see," he said.

"W-what did you do to Kai?" said Lloyd. Jay smirked.

"Take that sword away from him!" I yelled.

Zane ran up to Jay and tried to punch him, but something was stopping him from touching Jay. The invisible shield! Of course! How were we supposed to stop him now?

"I can't touch him-"

"Try grabbing the sword out of his hand! No kicking or punching will help, he has a shield!" I yelled once more.

Lloyd was about to snatch the sword out of his hand, when Jay disappeared.

"What? Another disappearing villain? How are we supposed to get that sword and Jay's soul back now?" he said.

"That doesn't matter now. We need to take Kai back to Destiny's Bounty and see what's wrong with him," Zane commanded.

"Right. I hope it's nothing serious," I said. "I shouldn't have left him all by himself. He would have never done that," I murmured.

* * *

Kai's POV

" _Do you think he's awake yet?"_

" _I don't know. But if he wakes up, should we tell him straight away, or wait until he realizes?"_

" _Stop being stupid! And I thought that nindroids were smart! Of course we'll tell him straight away!"_

" _Look! I think he's waking up!"_

I slowly opened my eyes to the sound of gasping and sighing. I gently sat up, to face Cole, Lloyd, Zane and Nya. I was sitting in my bed, in my own room.

"H-hey guys. Why are we gathered in my room? And how did I end up here?"

"Kai, do you not feel it?" Cole asked, wide eyed.

"Feel what?" I looked down. I saw my very own blade stuck inside my right hip. „W-what? How did this happen? How come do I not feel it?"

"We're not sure. After you fainted, 'evil Jay' left with your sword, and you seemed completely fine. We brought you to your room for you to take a rest, and left you alone for less than an hour. Then when Nya came in to check on you, she saw this." Lloyd pointed at my hip, where my sword rested.

"W-why didn't you take this out? What am I supposed to do with it?" I said.

"Well _I_ was going to try to, but I didn't want to wake you up." Cole said, blushing. „You looked so peaceful asleep."

"Thanks, I guess. But now I need to get rid of this. Can you help me?"

"Yeah," said Cole.

"Ugh. I don't like looking at blood. It makes me feel dizzy," Nya said. „I might as well leave before _I_ faint. By the way, earlier on today I made pancakes. Anybody wants some?"

"Sure. Me and Zane will have some, right Zane?" Lloyd winked at Zane. „I'm pretty sure that Cole is strong enough to take the sword out."

"Uhh I think so," Cole said.

"Leave some for me," I said, just before Nya left the room.

* * *

 **I'll post chapter 8 on Saturday.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. I think I might write more than 10 chapters because I will definitely not fit the whole story into just 10 chapters. I didn't post on Friday because I was very busy but I'm probably going to post chapter 9 tomorrow.**

* * *

 _Chapter 8_

"It's most likely going to hurt," Cole said. "But I'll try to make it as painless as possible."

"Thanks. You know, I already owe you so much. You saved me like three times in just two weeks."

"I guess it's just that you were unlucky with those accidents," Cole said, as he examined the sword. "Alright, I'll count to three, and on three I'll pull out the sword- or at least I'll try to."

Kai nodded. He knew that Cole will try his best to make it as painless as he could, but he was still anxious.

"One, two – three!"

Kai let out a yelp as Cole swiftly pulled out the golden blade. The rim of it was covered in Kai's blood and it seemed undamaged. Cole looked at Kai's injury. The sword was quite deep inside, and it left a wide wound.

"Is- is it out?" Kai asked. "I can't feel anything now, but when you pulled it, it felt really painful."

"I'm sorry, and yes, it's out. But you really can't feel anything? Your wound is very deep."

"Nothing at all."

"I'll better go an get some towels to stop your bleeding. You can't loose too much blood," Cole said, leaving the room.

* * *

"So, it's out, right?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah, but he is badly injured. It'll be better if he stayed in bed for at least a day." Cole said.

"It's really weird that he doesn't feel anything," exclaimed Zane. "You'd think that he'd be crying from pain."

"I guess he's stronger than he seems," Nya said. "Or, it's just maybe because it's his sword that he got stabbed with- perhaps it has no effect on him."

"Maybe. I wonder when sensei will be back, he's been gone for the whole day," said Cole.

"I don't think anymore that he went tea-shopping. Do you think he's in trouble?" asked Zane.

"I doubt that sensei would be in trouble. He's probably gonna be back soon; we just have to wait." said Lloyd.

Suddenly, the door opened and sensei came in. He seemed quite happy with himself.

"Speaking of the devil." Cole said.

"Hello everyone. Why aren't you all training? I wasn't expecting to see you all sitting at a table. Where's Kai?"

"Sensei, we have news for you, and they're not the best news you've heard yet," said Nya.

After an hour of explaining and fighting over who will talk, sensei said,

"So you mean to tell me that the 'figure' used Jay's soul to make an evil version of him? Hmm. Why would someone like him need Jay's clone?"

"We don't know, but he came back later and stabbed Kai in the hip with his sword," Lloyd said. "Kai is now in his room, resting."

"Alright. Kai definitely needs a rest right now, and so do I. I need to think about everything that I just heard. Goodnight."

Sensei slowly headed for the exit.

"I'm gonna go and check on Kai," Cole said, and he also left the room.

When he reached Kai's room, Cole slowly opened Kai's door and peeked in. Kai was asleep and he seemed to be sleep talking. Cole smiled and went inside. He lay down beside Kai and hugged him.

"I love you, Kai."

* * *

 **Again I'm sorry for another short chapter. I hope that you enjoyed anyway.**


End file.
